1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for carrying and transporting boats and, in particular, a padded protective bag for use with closed river running boats.
2. Background of the Invention
Boating is one of today's most popular outdoor activities. Many enthusiasts travel great distances to run particular rivers and rapids. In addition, many participate in closed boat competitions which are held throughout the world year round.
One of the difficulties facing participants in this outdoor activity has been how to transport equipment, especially the boat itself. In particular, airlines have been quite reluctant to transport closed boats because of potential damage that the boats may cause or possible liability of the airlines for damaged equipment.
Most racers and recreationists are forced to use closed boats which are either provided by competition organizers or rented locally. In important competitions, this disadvantage is especially onerous. Each racer normally customizes his or her boat for particular needs. For example, one racer may duck tape the seat hole for a particular fit or may adjust the height or width of the seat itself. These personal adjustments are important in providing the racer the most comfortable and responsive boat possible. After working with a particular boat, the user grows accustom to certain nuances or features of the boat. Clearly, a racer who lives close enough to a competition site to carry or otherwise easily transport his or her boat on the roof of an automobile has a distinct advantage over a racer who must spend several hours prior to competition preparing and practicing with an unfamiliar boat. For the recreationists, it is also important to be familiar with the equipment when running new or particularly strong currents and rapids.
There are several carrying and transporting devices illustrated in the prior art. Among these are several patents issued in the field of surfboard covers and carrying cases, including U.S. Pat. No. 4,804,025, issued on Feb. 17, 1989, to Bear; U.S. Pat. No. 5,094,344, issued on Mar. 10, 1992, to Savage; U.S. Pat. No. 5,033,497, issued on Jul. 23, 1991, to Hernandez; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,793,535, issued on Dec. 27, 1988, to Johnson. In addition, the inventor knows of a product called "New Wave" which is merely a unpadded covering for personal boats which are smaller than the river running boats considered in the present invention. Finally, the only relevant device known to the inventor is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,157,138, issued on Jun. 5, 1979, to Duncan.
The primary problem with the surfboard covering cases enumerated above is that they are unsuitable for carrying and transporting closed boats. The differences in size, shape, weight, and other needs for surfboards and closed boats is substantial. Furthermore, surfboard covers are not fully enclosed nor would they provide the necessary protection for the person carrying the boat, the vehicle transporting the boat, or the boat itself. For example, Bear '025 merely shows a harness or sling device for carrying the surfboard. No consideration is given to protecting the surfboard along its length. Savage '344 illustrates a surfboard carrying case having a soft forward region and a rear hard portion for accommodating the fins of the surfboard. This disclosure fails to teach how to adapt the device for use with a closed boat including how to easily load a closed boat.
Duncan '138 essentially shows a paperboard packaging for a canoe. Duncan '138 discloses the lack of advancement in the art of transporting closed boats.
Beyond shipping crates, no satisfactory device has been available for both transporting and carrying river running boats, especially closed boats.